Hey Lady
by abiirosee
Summary: "Like pretty girls need cowboys, I need you here tonight." Continuation from "Slide," with references to "Careless Whispers" by c-l-a-r-a-m-a-e on dA. Xavier and Chardonnay's new life isn't work. OCS, sensitive fic ahead. Shocking ending, I guess.


_**A/N;;**__ Reading __Slide__ before this explains a lot, but this can also be read as a standalone._

_By the way, there's a reference to a friend of mine's fic written about these two on dA._

_It's c-l-a-r-a-m-a-e, otherwise known a Rhe'anne Lynn, formerly known as ReaRea Rabbit. The fics name is __Careless Whispers__. It __**is**__ a song fic, FYI._

_Hey Lady © Thriving Ivory  
Making Fiends © Amy Winfrey  
Chardonnay, Saeran, Akamu, Xavier, Margarita© Me  
Josiah, Migdalia © Rhe'anne Lynn  
Adriana, Primavera, Kaoru © kirei'HOSHIKO_

**PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE LIKE, HYPER-SENSITIVE TO SWEARING. Also includes a lot of fighting; hitting others; and verbal abuse.**

* * *

"_**Hey lady, don't give up on me  
Don't burn your heart out love  
Till we're ash overseas **_

"I'm done!" There was a quick slam as the last of the guest left. A purple, short haired young woman storms away from the door, picking up the small royal blue child, and cradling her in her arms. "He has the gull to not even SHOW UP to his own daughter's FIRST birthday!"

"Don, please, you'll scare the baby," the magenta woman says.

"I told you BOTH you were much too young to move away and start a life."

Silence falls over the three as the midnight blue woman's statement drifts off. Surely, that hadn't struck a nerve.

"I… I know he's trying to pursue a music career and all, Donnay, but-." The magenta girl is cut off by the midnight blue.

"He's never home, never helps you with Margarita," the girl says, bored.

"Adriana." Midnight blue ignores magenta.

"If I didn't know better…" Adriana says. "I'd say he's **cheating** on you… Again."

"But you don't know better." Chardonnay sits down in the recliner, rocking back and forth as her daughter began to drift asleep.

"Exactly."

"He cheated on you once," Adriana states.

"Adriana, stop it!"

"No, Migdalia," Adriana growls to dark magenta. "She needs to hear the truth."

"How do you know if it's true?" Donnay mumbles, watching her daughter's eyes flutter.

"Fine," Adriana throws up her hands. "**Kill** yourself over him."

"Adri!" Migdalia runs after her rushing friend.

"I've tried to help her," she explains. "Tried to get her back home, to where someone other than _herself_ can care for that kid, or to where the adoption agencies around here are open anytime, but obviously Chardonnay is much more comfortable living a life she _never_ planned because that little accident-."

"Do not **speak** of Mar-."

"Not her." The two girls look at their angry friend. "**Xavier**. Face it. That boy has no education, no work experience, and NO time to spend with his _girlfriend_ and _**child!**_"

"Get out." The midnight blue girl growls at her in return.

"I was just about to **LEAVE!**" With that, the front door opens and slams shut. Dark magenta kneels down to her shaken friend.

"Oh Donnay..."

'She's so use to it…"

"What?"

'Margarita… She's use to people yelling… Or else she would be… Screaming."

"Chardonnay?"

"We fight ALL the time… It's getting tense, almost too where it could be…" she shudders. "**Physical**."

"Excuse me!"

"Mig, please don't freak out." Migdalia stares at her sobbing friend. "It's… It's just the stress… I pick fights, and Adri's attitude doesn't help either."

"But still-."

"Don't tell anyone I told you this."

"About what?"

"What I'm about to yell you," Chardonnay's eyes lock onto a photo of her absent boyfriend.

* * *

"She's so going to murder me." Placing his head in his hands, rubbing his temples, the man looks up at his dark baby blue haired friend. "Shit, Jo."

Josiah shrugs, glancing around the small diner, and then back at his indigo haired pal. He sees the expression of fear and anger.

"It was never the same since that dance… She didn't fully trust me… I've **never** cheated on her after that… I love her… And Margie, but…" He presses his face harder into is hands. "I've been bored within a week of my new life."

The other man remained silent.

"We have dreams. Big dreams, but we don't got the material." He took sip of his dream. "Everyone tells me love is for the weak, but I'm not that vulnerable." He stands up. "Better go. She's probably lost her mind now."

Josiah shrugged, grabbing his coffee, and heading back to his car with his companion.

* * *

"So what is your excuse this time?" The door is pressed closed, and Xavier leans back into it, pressing his fingertips into his forehead.

"Not now. My hangover's bad."

"Getting drunk again?" she simply asks, but he knows she knows the answer.

"Josiah was in town."

"Bull shit."

"He was. I'd have him call you but he won't have much to say." She gives a sarcastic chuckle, rolling her eyes.

"Well, explain that to Margarita when she asks you where you were!" She tosses a vase at him, and he jumps away from the way.

"What the hell?" He storms up to her, and begins to scream. "Chardonnay Chrissy, why are you acting like this? I **know** I fucked up and missed Margie's first birthday party! I'll make it up to her!"

"Oh sure, buy her love, but I'll **never** forgive you." She tries to walk away, and he grabs her wrist and won't let go.

"I'm tired of your shit!" he says, loudly. "You hold me responsible for your shitty attitude and problems."

"WELL MAYBE IF YOU CARED!" she screams to him, trying to yank herself away. "Margarita and I aren't that fucking important to you now, are we?"

"Don't you ever say that!" He releases her wrists, blood pounds in his ears. "Fuck, you've been talking to **Adri** again, haven't you? Her and Migdalia fucking hate me!"

"That bothers you now? Don't change the fucking subject on me!" He storms off, and as he walks down the hall, he sees the open door to his daughter's room, and she is standing up in his crib, tears forming.

"Shit."

Chardonnay runs up to him, screaming at him, and doesn't notice her daughter. Xavier steals looks from the royal blue now one-year-old, to his angered girlfriend.

"I fucking hate you." He knows she means this. He feels her fists and palms pound into his chest. Her nails scratch his arms, making them bleed. His blood is just boiling. He wonders how blind she is.

"I'm done fighting."

"Fuck that! You always say that!"

"Chardonnay, calm down." He sees he push him with all her power (which is a lot, considering all the dance and tumbling she does) and he falls down. "Do you **want** Margarita to see us like this?"

"I want her to see what her father really is: A LYING, CHEATING, UNEDUCATED EXCUSE OF A HUMAN BEING! Now I see **why** your father never wanted you! And why your mom **gave** you up so **EASILY**."

That was it. He stands up, his hands ball into fists. He towers over her, glaring at her, daring her to say one more thing.

"And no wonder no home **WANTED** to **TAKE YOU IN!**" He sees only red. Not the purple hue of hair he loves to bury his face into at the end of the day when they weren't fighting; not those lovely lavender eyes. Everything is in shades of red.

The next color he sees is a irritated ivory color, becoming red. His hand stings, she angrily rubs the side of her face. Tears are forming in her eyes, and she lets out a choking sob.

"F-fuck you!" He doesn't realize he has struck the woman he loves; the mother of his child that he thinks…. No, **knows**, is the prettiest little girl in the world, who is just like her wonderful mother.

"DON! I- I'm sorry!" He sees a flash of purple run into Margarita's room, and takes her out of the crib.

"I'm leaving!" She runs out, sobbing, crying. Margarita only stares back at her father, blinking, not even crying herself.

_She's much to use to this_.

Xavier looks at them as they leave. He mouths obscenities as he walks into his room, kicking Chardonnay's shoes away from him, and then he sits on the end of the bed. His guitar rests peacefully on the end by him.

He thinks back to all those years ago, when he was awake to when Mrs. Crayfor told Ms. Minty about his mother; his father.

He was just like his father.

He was strumming his guitar now. He thinks about how Mrs. Crayfor smiled fondly as she said he was just like his mother.

Right now he was nothing like her. He pictures a kind, meek, smiling, musically talented woman who holds her baby close to her, giggling, laughing, speaking to him kindly in Swedish. Then, a picture of a gruff, plain looking man flashes in his head. The man walks up to the woman and he starts yelling at her. The baby starts crying, but he stops after the gruff man barks a command at him. The woman is sobbing.

_"Please, please," she cries._ He knows what she's saying in Swedish, but yet, he doesn't.

His eyes look at the guitar, and now he's strumming a song. He's not sure what song.

"_She screams for more. More than just some blue-eyed metaphor._" He placed the guitar down on the ground and fell back into their bed- but he was the only one in it tonight.

* * *

"Dude, please open up!" A loud pounding comes from the other side of the door. The indigo haired boy shakes his head as he stretches out and walks over to the door.

There, he is greeted by a white haired boy with freckles, and an ocean blue haired Hawaiian.

"Where have yew been?" the white haired Irish boy asks.

"Yeah, this is bogus. We've been calling for the past five days."

"Ya look like shit."

"I've been writing! I came across something great! A great song!" He is a bit jazzed up from the constant coffee binges he had at 3 AM (**if** Don ever came back, she'd be pissed about half her coffee being gone) while trying to find the words, the chords, and the melody for the song.

"Yer a fucking chancer."

"Saeran, bro. Chill." The Hawaiian boy smiles at Xavier. "Gnarly, dude! So, like, can ya give us a preview?"

"What the FUCK, Akamu?"

"Hey!"

Xavier laughs, and twitches a bit, before shaking his head. "Nah, not today, boys. I'm still not even half done." Akamu asks if they could come in, and Xavier allows them.

Walking inside, the two guest notice how neat the house still is. There is a bunch of papers scattered across the table and a mountain by and in the garbage can, but that was minor to them.

"Feck, yer working this hard fer yer lack?" Xavier just nods in agreement. "Well, fuck me. Yew aren't that much of a fuck face, huh?"

"Dude! This is BOSS!" Akamu picks up a paper with musical notes on it. "When are you planning on performing this?"

"The coffee shop where she loves to go, of course~." Saeran's look hardens.

"You naddy, Eileen will neva' let ya perform at the shop." Xavier blinks, before he actually registers what the Irish man had said. "She's a bit of an arse, and very bet..."

"Bet?" Saeran ignores his ocean blue haired companion.

"…No, she won't," the indigo boy mutters.

"Exactly."

"But," he points to Saeran. "**You** can!"

"Fuck nah!" Saeran starts storming off in the direction of the door. "That's a fecking dose!"

"Wait, please, Sae!" Xavier lunges after his 'friend.' "Please, dude! I'm killing myself over her! Over Margarita!"

"That's yer own fucking problem!"

"Please, Sae…"

"God dammit, yew cunt!" Saeran states. "You don't understand, do you? Love… Love is all in yer fecking head! It's only for the weak."

Akamu sends his Irish pal a glare. Xavier's tongue clicks, and he boldly states, "You're weak, because you know you were the reason why Primavera left. There was not that whole 'it's not you, it's me' shit because we all know it was **you** and your booze addiction, hmm?"

Saeran throws a punch right into Xavier's chest, and knocks him to the floor.

"Take it back, yew fuck face piece of shit!"

"I'm not vulnerable to your lies, Saeran. You lie yourself. Look me in the eyes and say you didn't love her! Look me right in the eyes, and without blinking, tell me you wouldn't kill yourself if it would bring Primavera back!"

An awkward silence filled the room. Xavier heaves and coughs, trying to get onto his feet again. Akamu looks at Saeran, his ocean blue eyes dancing in anger.

"You have no room to talk. Now, I think you have a gig to book." Saeran scoffs to them.

"Oh yes." He makes his way to the door. "Feck you. Like I'm going to help **yew** after a remark like that." He slams the door, and Akamu shakes his head.

"He'll come around, bro."

"I hope." Akamu pulls Xavier to his feet. "See you around?"

"Yeah." Akamu walks to the door and opens it. "Good luck," he mumbles, closing the door with a lot less force than his friend did.

* * *

Two days later, Xavier was walking down the street to get some coffee (Saeran refused to speak to him still, that asshole), and he decided to go to the little café that Saeran despised. Akamu promised he'd talk to him, and while he waits for a miracle, he just so happens to run into a familiar face.

"Uf! Oh, _lo siento_," she says quietly, looking up and meeting his eyes. "Xavier!"

"Surprise." He jokes quietly.

"Oh, erm, wow… I haven't seen you since Margarita was bored," she tells him, her Spanish accent thick when she says his daughter's name. "How is she?"

"Just turned one." Primavera's mouth made an "O" shape, popping as she formed it. He nodded, unsure of what to say.

"How's Don?"

"Oh," Xavier shuffles his feet. "She's… Moved out… For a while…" _I hope_, he adds mentally, to scared to meet her eyes.

"Moved out?"

"We… Got into a fight…" She clicked her tongue.

"Oh." She looks away awkwardly. "Erm, how's… How's… How's…"

"How's…?" he asks, giving her a curious look.

"How's Saeran?" she crosses her arms. "Still stubborn about rehab?"

"He's… In denial." Primavera shook her head.

"In denial?"

"He… He doesn't want to admit he has a problem… Yet." Suddenly, the young woman before him sighs.

"Typical fucking Saeran Maguire. He's always FUCKING right." She looks at him. "When did you last see him?"

"Two days ago." _She's already pissed at him_, Xavier thought. "He… He got mad at me for suggesting he could get me a gig at the shop, but... I kind of provoked it."

"I see." She reaches into her pocket, and pulls out her phone. "I'm sorry, I have to go."

"Nice seeing you again, Prima."

"_Adios_, Xavier." They part, and Xavier feels a sudden awkward feeling wash over him. Did he just bad talk a longtime acquaintance and borderline pal to his ex?

* * *

"Donnay, you need to eat." She shoves a piece of bread into her hand.

"I'll grab some bagels at the shop," the purple haired girl said. Chardonnay looks at her temporary roommate, and sighs.

"What?"

"I miss him." A scoff comes after that statement. "Mig, I'm serious. I… I feel terrible for what I said to him…"

"He hit you!"

"I had it coming," Don admits mournfully.

"You sound like a common abuse victim." Mig groans in complaint to her friend.

"And you sound like Adri!" Donnay snaps. "It was ONE time."

"If you go back, it'll end up being TWO or THREE or…"

"Okay, you want to talk about bad partners in relationships?" Chardonnay says, rolling her lavender eyes. "Let's talk about **you**. You and Adri smash Xav around left and right and if you could, you'd send him to hell for cheating on me, but little does Adriana know, that her own **FRIEND** is an avid cheater."

"Shut up! It was one…"

"No, you shut up." Migdalia lets out a growl. "It was more than once with a different guy each time, and you know it. God, you almost got pregnantbecause you decided to fool around. I should've let you sink when Xavier asked me if it was more than one guy! But no. I just admitted you only kissed Dane, but we all know you didn't… Josiah wasn't clueless, but he trusted you anyway."

"I have to go." The magenta woman walks outside, and Chardonnay sighs. Oh, yes, she has a knack for saying these kinds of things that ended up pissing people off.

The words she said to Xavier were still fresh in her mind. She places her head in her hands, and almost lets out a sob. The baby monitor began to make noises. It was Margarita.

Chardonnay forces herself up and walks into her daughter's "room."

'_Now I see why your father never wanted you around! And why your mom gave you up so easily._'

_

* * *

_

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Hello?" he yawns, pulling his navy blue hat off his head. His hair is just one big nest of messiness. He should shower now…

"_Hey, yew bloody fuck face._" His eyes snap opened.

"Saeran?" he jumps out of his chair.

"_Sorry I gave yew a good whoopin', so ta make it up to yew, I'll let ya perform…_"

"You will?" Periwinkle eyes dance in delight.

"_Yah, and Prima's gonna help us._"

"Pr- Prima?" Saeran didn't answer. Xavier didn't pursue it. He just smiles.

"_Get yer bleeding arse down here in an hour._"

"Yes, sir!" Saeran hangs up, and Xavier runs into the bathroom to start his shower.

* * *

Chardonnay presses her hand against the cold, black metal of the door handle and yanks it open. There sat the girl who requested to meet her at her ex-boyfriend's coffee shop. The year old daughter smiles at the familiarity of the woman, and coos to herself.

"_Hola_, Don!" She waved her pale hand, her sunrise yellow hair with a grass green undertone and tips waved with it. She walked to the table and sat down, Margarita in her lap. "Aww~ Bebé Margarita! Well, she just turned one, no?"

"Yeah, she did." Primavera was acting strangely out of character for herself. First off, she was in Saeran's coffee shop. "What's up?"

"Ah, nada! Nada." Primavera absently nodded, smiling a dumb smile, and cooing to the baby in Don's lap.

Whatever was up, she was in on it.

* * *

"Don't you dare light that shit up in my car, Xavier!" He turns his head slightly to face the Japanese boy giving him a ride. "God forbid…"

"Hey, I don't tell you how to live your life."

"If you'd listen to me, we wouldn't be having this conversation." The light turns red, and the car came to a halting stop. Xavier places the stick back into the carton, and he flicks his lighter on and off.

"Will this work, Kaoru?" the indigo boy asks with concern.

"Of course." Kaoru looks over at him. "Don't you believe it will?"

"I… I don't know."

"Where's cocky Xavier?" Kaoru asks in a jokingly serious manner. Xavier forces an awkward laugh, and then goes back to worrying. "Don't worry, it'll be fine."

"What if she doesn't forgive me?"

"You can always sue for custody." They both chuckle, and pull into the parking lot. "Ready?" Kaoru asks.

Xavier takes a deep breath, and unbuckles his belt. "As I can ever be."

* * *

"What's going on?" Chardonnay questions the girl, crossing her arms. Primavera nervously smiles. "Tell me. Now."

"…Fine" Chardonnay's eyebrow arches, and she studies her friend. "Because you were going to find out… Now." Primavera points to the small platform a few tables ahead of theirs. Lavender eyes went wide in shock.

What the hell was Xavier doing?

Without words, his fingers began to strum. Chardonnay glares at Primavera, about ready to stand and leave, but something catches her ear.

_She screams for more-  
More than just some blue-eyed metaphor._

"Sit, Don." Donnay obeys, and just watches in shock. Margarita's eyes widen in child-like joy. Hopping up and down in her own chair, Margarita is squealing with excitement.

"Papa singing!" she says to her mother.

"Y- yes."

_And the trouble is, the trouble is…  
She's always searching.  
And the hour's late…  
Don't wanna hear that it's all gonna end soon._

His eyes set on her, and for a brief moment, she felt her rage start up. He can see it in her eyes. He smiles a bit.

_No I'm not crazy, I'm in control_.

Finally, she stands up. "I have to go." She picks up her daughter and rushes out. She doesn't look back, even when Primavera is screaming.

Xavier stands up and stops playing. His eyes are set on the ground. "Knew it."

"Xavier, _por favor_," Primavera glides up to him, putting a hand on his shoulders, trying to comfort him. Saeran stands behind the counter, looking down. Kaoru senses the somber mood. He thought it would work. He convinced him. "You tried."

He feels like shit now.

"Thanks anyway, guys." The three watch him pack up his guitar, and walk out, his body slumped, his head down, and the sounds of held back sobs escaping.

* * *

"Why?" she asks her friends as the all sit quietly at Migdalia's table. "Why?"

"Let it go, Don." Her lavender eyes meet Adri's navy blue ones. "He's not worth it!"

"I agree. Good for nothing cheater." Chardonnay's heart snaps, her mouth starts running again.

"Haven't we had this conversation, Migdalia?" Don's eyes lock with her friend's, and Adriana glares.

"What?"

"Don!"

"Remember Quenby? Oh how you loved the way he kissed… And how Matthias was just so gentle with you. And Bazyli… The Polish exchange student? Ahaha… I remember everything you told me about him."

"What the hell?" Adriana slams her fists into the table. "I want answers!"

"Migdalia cheats. All the time. It started as little girl," she pauses for the dramatic effect, sipping her drink. "_Curiosity_. It grew into an addiction. Josiah has no idea how bad it was."

"You didn't tell me?"

"I didn't… I couldn't… I didn't even tell Don!" Adriana looks at Chardonnay.

"Xavier saw her swappin' spit with Thanos." A laugh occurs. "Oh, Xavier… He only cheated on me once, and you all hate him. Yet, Miggy cheats more than that… And I still care for her… God, I'm a fucked up person…"

"Leave." Chardonnay gives Migdalia and Adriana a dirty and inquisitive look.

"You're not welcomed."

"Go ruin your life!"

"Fine, fine," she stands up, brushing her purple hair back, and walking into the guest room where her daughter is sleeping. She packs up and picked up Margarita. "See you guys~."

The door is closed, and Adriana glares at Migdalia. "Sit down and explain to me."

* * *

Opening the door, she sees the tiny, yet roomy, apartment in neat condition. She smiles and carries the daughter she and him have into her old room, setting her in her old crib. "Sweet dreams." Kissing her forehead, she leaves the door open, and hears the soft whispers from down the hall.

"You've fucked up. Fucked up." He watches the door open, and gapes at the sight at the door. "Don?" A slight nod is seen in the semi-darkness. "Why- Why are you here?"

"I live here." He listens to the soft footsteps approach, still convinced he's dreaming. He lays back on the bed, and she sits at the end.

"You left." She shakes her head. "I hit-."

"I know." She lays down on top of him, chest-to-chest. She presses her lips to his, her hands caressing his face. He turns his head.

"I can't."

"I love you, ya know?" she says, but then teasingly adds, "But you're a stubborn little asshole." He lets out a stiff chuckle.

"…I can't forgive myself, ya know."

"I won't forgive you either." There was a rush of harsh feelings in the air. "You said blue eyed-."

"What?" She props herself up.

"You said 'blue eyed metaphor' in your song. My eyes aren't blue." He pauses and nods. She looks at him.

"My mom's were." She makes a popping sound, and lays back down, rolling off of him and next to him.

"Mama?" Both of them sitting up, they see two royal-blue orbs staring up at the bed. Xavier leans over and picks her up, placing her between them. "Home?"

"For the night." She locks eyes with Xavier. He nods again. Moments later, the child is sleeping, and Chardonnay's hand is entangled with Xavier's.

"Mig kick ya out?"

"You know me so well." He strokes his daughter's hair. "I want more kids one day."

"Same."

"I want more kids like Margarita…" He gives her an off look.

"She's a good kid." They give the flat speech a break, listening to the stillness and breathing of one another.

"I might move back," he finally says.

"Where?"

"Clamburg." Another awkward pause. He suddenly feels sick.

"…Why?"

"You and Margie can have this. I'll leave."

"Who said I wanted you to leave?" Her voice sounds harsh.

"You did. That night…"

"When I said," she begins, offended. "I wanted more kids like Margarita, I meant more kids with you, Xavier."

Another pause. He sits up, trying to not stir the sleeping toddler. She sits up with him. Their hands are still tangled together. Her eyes are tear-filled.

"Don't cry for my sake." He wipes away the falling tears, and hugs her tightly. "Do you really not want me to go?"

"I- I-."

"I'm leaving in two weeks, if I leave at all." She chokes on a sob. "You can decide then."

"Xavier…" He gets up and kisses her. He walks to the door. "Wait!"

"Good night, Don."

She sits there in silence, before answering, "Good night."

He walks out and into the living room. She pulls her knees to her chest and sobs. She feels sick. He probably feels sicker.

She really does love him. She knows he loves her. They love Margarita.

"I love you," she coughs up. "I love you."

**I love you.**

_**Hey lady, said I don't wanna fight  
Like pretty girls need cowboys  
I need you here tonight."**_

_**- Hey Lady by Thriving Ivory**_

_

* * *

_

Woooooooah. I had gotten a request on

_Slide __to turn this into like a series. It took forever to finish it. As you can see, I half assed it._

_I tried to work with present tense. Like it? Did I fail epically or no?_

_Ahaha. I'm so mean. Cliffhanger…Two months, an estimated 14 pages in Word, and... THIS!_

_**-**__**Dar**_


End file.
